


Vale's Virile Swingers

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckquean, Debauchery, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, One guy/multiple girls, Sex, Threesome, arkos, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha had just recently become a couple, a very happy one to boot, their love life was perfect and full of warmth and support. Yet, there was an itch that was needed to scratch. One that awoke Pyrrha to a new realm of depravity and sexual vitality and that particular itch of hers awoke during one Pumpkin Pete's Sponsorship party where her agent tried seducing Jaune behind her back. Jaune, being the faithful boyfriend, resisted until a transfixed Pyrrha gave him the go-ahead to continue. After watching the scandalous between her boyfriend and another woman Pyrrha discovered the addicting fetish of hers that was having her boyfriend fuck other women, in turn, he gets off profoundly to seeing Pyrrha do the same. Now with the revelation that both like swinging, they decided to make this special theirs enjoy to its fullest. Starting with their Beacon classmates.





	Vale's Virile Swingers

 

 **Arkos- Vale’s Virile Swinger** s

By Azure

 

**(Prologue)**

* * *

 

The night was young and the festivities were plentiful and vibrant within the city of Vale. Here inside a tall building within the commercial district there held a party by the sponsors of ‘Pumpkin Pete’s cereal, and the star of it all was none other the famous Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon. One could tell how ‘excited’ she was to be here if her strained false smile was anything to go by, as she greeted investors and took selfies with fans she passed around the party doing her duty for the company that sponsored, make no mistake she hated this, but the one thing that was making this worthwhile was the comfort of her boyfriend Jaune Arc attending this party with her.

“Jaune…” Pyrrha sighed dreamily and elegantly sashayed over to her boyfriend of several months, who had been standing awkwardly by the punch bowl for the past hour.

“Pyrrha.” He sighed happily and pulled her into his arms welcoming the couple’s embrace. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a sweet kiss on the lips. They did this out of sight from nearly all of the party attendants lest there be some celebrity scrutiny over Pumpkin Pete’s famed mascot making out with some random guy.

Jaune inhaled Pyrrha’s sweet strawberry tasting breath and pleasantly suckled on her lips affectionately without a care in the world, Pyrrha delivered twice that back onto him clearly letting out all her love and releasing some pent-up stress from the party.

After about a few minutes of a sensual boy on girl kissing they broke apart to gather their breath leaving both their faces reddened and flustered.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that since this party began.” She commented sweetly with a bright smile directed.

Jaune just chuckled goofily and held her close with his arms keeping a firm hold on her backside. “Tell me about it, I’ve been here watching the paint dry and all the business people go about doing...whatever it is they do. Would’ve been great if they let the fangirls in.”

“The ones waiting outside? They’re still out there?” Pyrrha questioned innocently and cast a look over at the far end of the suite where a decently sized crowd of Nikos fans, male and female, waited outside with tools for autographs and scrolls for selfies. “They should be let in anytime now.” She added before sighing. “It’s about my appointed time for the scheduled photoshoot after all, the climax of this party isn’t for another hour and a half.”

Jaune softened his expression and stroked the back of her head comfortably making her relax in his arms. “It’s nothing but the usual business, just bear with it for now and then we’ll have this place and the night to ourselves. Just the two of us, that’s what your manager agreed to, right?”

She nodded a smile growing on her face. “Yes, speaking of which….where is she?” She turned her eyes around until an alluring womanly voice chirped out catching their attention.

“Pyrrha! There you are, girl!”

Both Jaune and Pyrrha turned to see a voluptuous woman wearing a business suit walk over to them. She had stylish blonde bob-cut hair with bangs combed to the side, a curvy hourglass figure of a perfect body on her five-foot eight-inch frame, busty DD cups that were partially exposed through the cleavage of her suit, and a short hoop skirt showing off her thighs. Her face was attractive and young looking despite being Pyrrha’s senior and had the face of a professional model and/or cosplayer. Jaune struggled not to get an erection by looking at Pyrrha’s publicity manager; Jessica Nigri.

“Oh Jess, hey…” Pyrrha waved un-enthusiastically, this didn’t go unnoticed by Jaune. It was strange to him, however, usually they get along great according to her. “...is it time already to let the crowd in?”

The bombshell manager nodded affirming her question then crossed her arms. “Those fans out there have been waiting for a good half hour, time to reward them with a photoshoot of their champion, no?”

Pyrrha let out a sigh until she glanced at a bunch of younger girls all wearing various cosplay accessories resembling her warrior attire. That lit up a light in her chest, it always made her feel proud knowing she was inspiring others.

“I know you’re pooped from all the formalities involving this sponsorship party, trust me I know. At least you don’t cosplay as sexy video game characters.” Jess reassured with a soft comforting chuckle until she cast a glance over at Jaune making him flinch.

“Oh I’m used to it all already, I just hope the party ends sooner than later, I have plans after all.” Pyrrha added turning her head back to her manager. She noticed when she was looking straight at Jaune.

“Do your plans involve tall, blonde, and handsome right there?” Jessica inquired with a knowing smirk making Pyrrha fluster.

“W-W-well….! Ahem, Jess, this is my boyfriend Jaune.” Pyrrha quickly gathered herself and gestured to him with a polite expression.

“Hey there, pleased to meet you.” Jaune let out in a respectable manner and reached over offering his right hand, Jess shook it and greeted him back with a welcoming smile.

“Trust me, the pleasure’s all mine. Usually Pyr here pushes these formal events back every now and then to get away from all the publicity, so it was a surprise to hear you wanting to sign up for the first one right off the bat.” Jess informed then cast a wink at Jaune before leaning in to whisper with a smile to Pyrrha. “I take it he’s the reason you wanted exclusive private time in the suite?”

Pyrrha was redder than a tomato right now, but she nodded with a pleased smile as she held Jaune close to her side. “Yes indeedy, we still get that hour after this, right?”

Jess nodded. “You know it, now let’s get to the fans, shall we? Can’t keep them waiting forever after all, it’s bad publicity.”

Pyrrha nodded in agreement and quickly turned her face to deliver a quick sweet peck on Jaune’s cheeks before breaking off from him and following Jessica along in the directions of the lobby where the fangirls were.

Before Jaune could go anywhere Jessica held out her hand tugging on his sleeve to catch his attention. “If you want to kill time without the boredom there’s a media room on the second floor just around the corner over here. Go up there and flip the sign to private, Pyrrha and I will know it’s you. There’s plenty of cool things in there like an arcade, pool table, jacuzzi, and so on.”

Jaune’s eyes went wide and he felt his spirits soar at the prospect of the media room. “Really?! All right then I’m there yesterday!” Jaune beamed in youthful delight and cast a look over to Pyrrha greeting her fans with open arms and a sweet smile, then turned back to Jessica. “Tell Pyrrha I’ll be waiting over there, I won’t go anywhere. Thanks, Miss Nigri.”

Jess nodded and shooed him playfully in the direction of the destination. Once he was out of sight she smirked and traced a finger around her lips seductively before casting a quick glance over to Pyrrha taking a group selfie with some fans.

“Not If I see you there first, handsome.” She said to herself quietly with a plan in mind as she stalked back over to her client ready to help until a certain point in time.

-

Jaune was now in the media room playing with the foosball game table inside. The large holo-screen television was on and broadcasting live news and the occasional coverage of Pyrrha posing with fans. Jaune looked back every now and then mentally wishing he could be down there with her, but they both knew that as a celebrity she can’t announce she had a boyfriend just yet. She’d be under heavy scrutiny, even more so than before, thus Jaune was content on simply relaxing up here trying to take his mind off it. It had been past forty-five minutes since he arrived and while in the midst of flipping the player bars on the game table he failed to notice the entrance door opening in the distance.

Quietly opening it and stepping inside an unseen womanly figure stealthily made her way over to the unsuspecting Jaune after locking the door behind her. Since this was reserved as Pyrrha’s room she was the only other person with the keycard to enter it, but that wouldn't be for a while. Now was an opportune moment to sate her carnal craving for tall blonde studs.

“Huuggh...maybe I should go down there to watch her from the distance or something. It’d might make her more confident in dealing with all those fans, I know it might make me feel better instead of being up here.” Jaune quietly said to himself ending the game on the table and letting go of the player bars.

It was there in that exact moment a pair of feminine arms wrapped in business sleeves wrapped snugly around his waist surprising him.

!

“Wha…? Pyrr….ha?” Jaune trailed off when he turned his head expecting to see his beautiful redhead girlfriend, instead he peered in the sultry gaze of Jessica smiling deviously at him. “Miss Nigri?! Hey...um...what’s this?” Jaune asked feeling that they weren’t close enough to merit personal space violations.

Jessica giggled playfully and hugged a bit harder pulling him close and pressing her bust up against his backside. “This...is me coming onto you, cutie.”

Jaune felt a sharp sense of panic up his spine as he tried to break off her hold without harming her, but Jessica was persistent and even moved her left hand down his body to cup his bulge through his pants. Jaune went red at the touch and felt his body react accordingly, but he wasn’t about to give in to any possible urges because of Pyrrha’s manager being frisky. He wasn’t going to betray Pyrrha.

“O-Okay, J-Jessica…! Time for you to let go now. I-I have a girlfriend after all…!” Jaune protested struggling to break free of her only to have Jessica twist him around to face her so that she may surprise him by putting her face on his for a sweet tongue probing kiss.

!!!

Jaune was startled beyond belief with aggressive this woman was, even more by how strong she came off despite being a civilian, but he gripped her shoulders firmly with his hands and gently forced her off. Jessica wasn’t taking ‘No’ for an answer, instead she arched her right leg up rubbing her thigh up against his crotch pleasurably making Jaune weaken in her grasp. She giggled some more and successfully sucked on his tongue by pulling on it with her lips.

Jaune was getting very incensed by it and feeling his bodily urges compel him to reciprocate, but he knew he was loyal only to Pyrrha so he had to call this off by any means necessary. He mumbled over her lips catching her attention to where she gently broke apart with a sliver of saliva bridging his and her own.

“I said...get off!” Jaune protested gently forcing her back a foot from his body panting, Jessica merely licked her lips and readjusted her slightly disheveled clothing looking unfazed by his resistance. “Okay whatever weird game you’re playing with me I won’t fall for it. I am with Pyrrha, and I would appreciate it if you’d cut this out……!” Jaune trailed off and paled when he glimpsed the familiar head of red in the distance from the opened door looking at them with an unreadable look on her face. Pyrrha is seeing him with Jessica right now. Jaune felt like his soul was ripped out and his world come crashing down on him.

‘Pyrrha!!’ He mentally wailed in agony feeling like he was in trouble, but for some reason, she just stood there...expectantly and remained behind the door watching them. ‘Isn’t she gonna come over here and chew me out!? Or kick Jessica’s ass then mine? What’s her angle…?’ He pondered when feeling  Jessica’s arms wrap snugly around his neck again.

“You look like you saw a ghost, don’t worry, I’ll help you relax, cutie. Just sit back and let me do all the work.” Jessica purred and started kissing up his neck to his jawline while cupping his crotch in her right hand.

From Pyrrha’s perspective, she didn’t know why she didn’t step in and ram her Javelin up her promoter’s ass, but she couldn’t look away from the scene. Something clicked in place inside her when seeing another woman prey upon Jaune sexually, something she found herself drawn to.

Biting down softly on her lower lip she continued watching as though beholding a spectacle of nature or some sort, her thighs bucked and gnashed together as Jess persister with her scandalous seduction of her boyfriend. Jaune looked like a confused deer in the headlights when seeing Pyrrha do nothing while Jessica was doing everything, he was halfway between being afraid he was being unfaithful to his girlfriend and utterly confused why she was just watching. He had to admit though, the spectacle of her watching another get frisky with him excited him more than he cared to say.

Pyrrha had always been prim, proper, and polite, throughout the majority of her professional life. She thought she was doomed to a stale life of expectations and no choices, until she met Jaune and fell immediately in love. He was everything she could ever ask for, and being with him made her feel normal as well as the happiest. It was such a refreshing break from her stranglehold of a personal life, such a contrast or rather mix of flavors as it were. Right now she was feeling as though she was making another discovery or epiphany; seeing and expecting her source of normalcy and happiness engage in sexual relations with another woman got her titillated like she wouldn’t believe.

The sheer taboo of it, the carnal spice, the intoxicating allure of seeing her man with someone else changed something within her. She wanted more and by Oum she would allow this if it meant setting her off. Pyrrha blinked in stupor for she surprised herself with this train of thought, but her now blossoming perversion spoke for her in this moment. And she voted for ‘Do it.’

‘Do it, go on, Jaune.’ She mouthed to him with a very uncharacteristic gaze of expectation directed at him. ‘I approve, just DO IT.’ She even gave a thumbs up.

Jaune felt perplexed and didn’t know what to think about his girlfriend’s reaction until he felt his zipper glide down releasing his now erect length for all to see.

Jessica marveled at it and felt her mouth water at the size of his phallus, she decided to take advantage of Jaune’s stupor and give him a sample so she could get him hooked. One way or another she was going to fuck him. Pyrrha marveled at it as well, even from a distance it was sizable and tempting. She gripped the edge of the door steadying herself as she watched in maintained composure.

“Feel the breeze, Jauney boy?” Jessica asked with a playful giggled and reached her hands back to shrug off her business jacket leaving only her strapless top on, she pulled down the top hem of it down allowing her plump and bouncy DD cup size breasts to fully show.

Jaune felt his jaw drop at the sight of Jessica’s tits in full view, she felt pleased with herself at his reaction and held them in her hands squishing them together temptingly before him.

“Go on, have at em, Big Boy. They’re all yours.” Jessica breathed with a sexy wink and Jaune resisted no longer and dove in!

His hands held onto her large doughy mounds, squeezing them slowly and firmly making Jessica crane her head back in elation at his touch. Jaune felt like a giddy horny teenager, which he was literally, as he fondled Jessica’s chest in his hands.

Pyrrha felt mesmerized and snuck into the room to get a better angle of view while remaining hidden. She now saw that Jaune motorboating his face into her supple perfect chest, he did this for a few seconds then peered his head meeting her sultry gaze before guiding her nipples to his mouth tasting them.

“Haaaah!” Jessica shrieked pleasurably once he had done that, she eyed him with a look that said ‘Keep going’. And Jaune did just that; his fingers held and aimed her nipples into his mouth where his lips sucked on them together for several seconds before alternating to worming his tongue around them.

“Haaahh.. Aahh..!! Oh yess! Keep it up!” Jessica breathed when she again felt Jaune’s warm inviting mouth suck on her titties like a thirsty child. He kept them smushed together between his hands while Pyrrha hiked up the hem of her formal evening dress to begin masturbating herself with her right hand. She kept her laser focused gaze on them not daring to look away.

A resonance of slurping and sucking sounds came from Jaune’s eager mouth and Jessica’s tits, he kept her on the fringe like so while she stroked his cock from underneath using both her hands. She wanted him to feel pleasure too after all.

After several minutes of this Jessica was about to reach her climax, her breasts were very sensitive parts of her, plus Jaune was a maestro in foreplay. As though reading her mind and sensing her state of arousal, Jaune moved his left hand away from her chest reach down under her hoop skirt rubbing the space of her mound through her panty lined undergarments. Jessica’s breath hitched even more so and felt her poise crumble in his hands.

The hand that was on her mound rubbed furiously through the silken cloth heightening her state of arousal to the point where her panties become wet. Jaune was somehow possessed by lust now after seeing Pyrrha give him the go ahead on another woman, he didn’t know why at first and doesnt know now, but he could connect with Pyrrha and tell that this meant something to her. Heck, it meant something to him too in a way.

“Haa.. ah ah ah…!! Aaaahh!!! Oh god!” Jessica shrieked suddenly grabbing onto his broad arms, arching her back, and pressing her form up against his as her body shivered violently in climax! She held onto him and cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm shook her entire body! Jaune felt her shake and twitched sporadically and her underwear drench his fingers with her juices!

As soon as Jessica came down from her high she kept herself there held in his arms.

“Mmmmphh!!” Pyrrha moaned through her right fist as she continuously stroked herself from underneath her dress! She had masturbated furiously to the scene and felt her body set sparks off when watching Jessica cum in Jaune’s arms, she herself was close to doing so, but hadn’t yet reached that point. She wasn’t to cum yet, but she knew this, whatever this was, scratched an itch and sent her to paradise in a very perverse way.

Jessica gathered herself again and rose up back from Jaune’s form so she could strip down her business evening wear; she hunched up and detached her hoop skirt, peeled down the rest of her top keeping her breasts free and showing off more skin, yanked down her soaked panties before tossing them at his face, concluding in kicking off her high heel shoes appearing nearly naked in front of him.

“Lemme treat you first, then…” Jessica sashayed towards him and draped a finger seductively over his chest until it ended up around his chin. “...you can fuck me like an animal. I like it rough after all.”

Jaune could only nod and get carried away by her transfixed gaze as she leaned in for another deep kiss, in which she gladly put her tongue into. Jaune wrapped his arms around her backside keeping her close with his cock hot dogging her creamy thighs while they made out. His tongue hungrily wriggled inside of her mouth while hers wrestled his for dominance as she tasted him, both were getting lost in heated lust for several minutes while Jessica swayed her legs on his sandwiched cock.

Jaune moaned his approval when feeling her soft perfectly shaped legs give him a thighjob that put him on edge. Pyrrha undid the top of her outfit letting her breasts spill free so she could play with them to the scene of those two making out erotically. Every now and then she sucked on her fingers before diving them down in between her snatch frigging herself like a horny schoolgirl.

Jessica suddenly broke off from her sloppy make out session with Jaune and removed her body from his grasp so she could place herself against the surface of the wall with her legs spread apart. The fingers of her left hand spread apart her pussy lips invitingly as she looked to him readily awaiting impalement.

“Come on, Loverboy. No more playing, I want that thick meat stick in me right now!” She breathed out immeasurably horny and Jaune made his way over to her ready to comply.

His erection held in his hand gripped and being stroked as he stood over Jessica’s prostrated form. Feeling like it were his more primal instincts, Jaune knew how to go about giving Pyrrha’s promoter the time of her life. The bulbous head of his large cock pressed against her folds about to plop right in, the moment Jessica latched her hands onto his shoulders Jaune shoved his hips all the way forward!

“Eeeyaaagh!! Oohho yes!!” She hollered out with a deliriously blissful smile on her face. The feeling of Jaune’s cock filling up her womb in one go sent her to high heaven, making her instinctively wrap her bare creamy legs around his butt keeping him close.

Jaune himself gritted his teeth at the tight spongy, and honestly overwhelming sensation, of this woman’s pussy clamping down on him. Bracing himself he started pumping his hips back and forth against her body in steady rhythm. Jessica bit down on her lower lip and held on tightly with ankles locked close together, the filling sensation of Jaune’s meat had her in a completely blissful state that made her not regret this decision in the least.

His form started humping against her body even faster causing the rocking combination of the two smack softly against the wall. Jaune then gripped her perfect heart shaped ass in his hands and started fucking her even harder against the surface!

Heated pounding noises of flesh against flesh came out of the two of them along with breathy moans coming mainly from Jessica. Her body arched her back with large plump breasts pressing up against his collarbone prompting Jaune to occasionally slurp on them in tandem while he fucked her.

Pyrrha was hunching over with her hand all the way up her dress repeatedly shoving a finger into her pussy while her other breast squeezed her tits. She was getting off completely, felt stimulating arousal the likes of which she never felt before. If her word for it was correct then she had indeed found her kink; watching Jaune fuck other people in front of her.

“Ooh ho ho ho ho aaahh…!” She breathed with pre-orgasmic shudder as the sounds of Jaune’s body hammering into Jessica’s continued from afar.

The older woman was nearly completely naked at this point, with only her hunched up pantyliner dangling over her leg as it writhed about with her. Her luscious tits pushed back and forth against Jaune’s chest when he was done gorging himself on them so he could latch his mouth back onto Jessica’s leading into a passionate tongue swathing make-out.  Jessica kept her hands locked behind his head as he rocked and pumped himself into her body again and again.  

This went on for nearly fifteen minutes more when Jessica was starting to feel the crushing waves of climax begin to flow inside her body. As such she clutched her silky perfect legs over his back pulling him close when she started moaning inside Jaune’s mouth.

She broke off with a plop of wet sticky lips so she could howl her release. “Ahh! Ah! Aaaahh! Hoooh here it comes!! Yes! Haaaahh!!”

Jaune winced when he felt her pussy contract tightly on his member and convulse sporadically with lubricating juices coating his dick! She was cumming hard and taking him with her!

He grit his teeth and tensed him right after plunging his hips deeply into her body letting out his release! His cock throbbed and his nutsack pulsated rampantly as he started cumming over and over again inside Jessica’s juicy snatch! He opened his mouth to let out a loud groan of orgasm as he kept on cumming inside Jessica’s pussy.

Around the same time Pyrrha brought herself to the grand finish too with her legs bucking tightly over both her hands during a colossal release brought about by Jaune and Jessica’s climax! Her body violently twitched and undulated with her pussy soaking her fingers in her juices! Never had she felt so alive and thrilled before. She panted as she slowly came down from her high and eyed the pair with half-lidded lusty eyes before making her way over to them.

Jaune had just finished filling up Jessica’s pussy with his semen and started to relax his body while she slumped against the wall breathing hard.

“That..huff huff...was amazing!” Jessica squealed in excitement and licked her lips perversely until finally noticing Pyrrha, a half naked Pyrrha, standing there in between them startling her! “Oh god! Pyr?! Wha-when, how long have you been there?”

Jess was a little panicked now, because she had indeed come up to seduce Jaune and fuck him hard behind her star’s back, but now said star is right there looking like she just had some fun herself and was eyeing them stoically. “Pyr?”

Jaune wanted to laugh a little at Jessica’s scared state, he too was guilty of this, albeit with the seeming approval of Pyrrha. He had no idea what would come next.

Pyrrha simply tore off the rest of her dress revealing her naked perfectly sculpted body bearing D cup sized breasts. Jaune immediately approved and perked up feeling his erection stiff inside of Jessica.

“Pyrrha?” Jaune questioned curiously despite having an inkling of where this would lead.

“You’re not finished yet, neither of you, until you…” Pyrrha then pointed at Jaune and pressed her finger to his lips flirtily. “...experience the rush that I just had. Watch.” She then moved over to an uncertain Jessica and grabbed the sides of her head before diving in and crashing her lips onto hers in a  sloppy tongue filled make out!

‘Holy…!! Wooowww!’ Jaune’s mind screamed as his erection became steel hard inside the busty blonde woman.

Jessica was greatly surprised at first then relaxed into the young girl’s embrace kissing back, both of their tongues slid and worked over each other’s in an insanely erotic display of girl on girl action. Jessica held Pyrrha close by the side and pressed her sizable bust against hers rubbing their nipples against each other. Jaune couldn’t get enough of what he was seeing and Pyrrha knew this, so she made extra sure to tongue out Jessica’s mouth openly in full view. Jess moaned and squirmed in the spartan’s firm grasp, their lip-lock lasted for what felt like forever until Pyrrha broke off leaving a slim trail of saliva bridging their lips, she turned to eye Jaune with a predatory sultry gaze that had him raring to fuck her right there on top of Jessica.

“Did you enjoy the show, hunny?” She purred and Jaune instantly nodded. “That’s how intoxicating it was for me seeing you two go at it like rabbits just now, I’ve been here the entire time watching.”

Jessica averted her eyes feeling a little ashamed of herself, that was until Pyrrha added the next part.

“And I couldn’t get enough of it.”

This sparked a surprised reaction from both the blondes in the room, Pyrrha merely traced a finger loosely along her slick lips mulling over what to do next. That is when an idea popped into her head making her smile sinisterly.

“Now….get on all that table, you two. I have something in mind for all three of us.” She suggested in a commanding tone. Jaune and Jessica could only obey for they felt her radiate dominance, not unlike that of a perverse thrill seeking queen.

-

After closing the slide protectors over the foosball table, allowing for a smooth flat plastic surface, Jessica was laid down with her head trailing off the edge facing Jaune’s hard slick meat. She smacked her lips tastily eager to suck on that monster until she felt Pyrrha’s weight press down upon her body in reverse, the young redhead’s pussy hovered just over her lips with ankles just above her shoulders.

Both Pyrrha and Jessica were completely naked and on top of each other in sixty-nine position, Jaune was behind Pyrrha’s rump where Jessica’s head was lining up his cock against his girlfriend’s folds.

“Be sure to give her some too, darling. No reason to leave her out.” Pyrrha giggled darkly and held apart her promoter’s thighs to begin gorging herself on blonde pussy.

“Hoooaaaah!!!” Jessica shrieked in pleasure as she felt Pyrrha’s hungry lips nibble apart her vulva and delve her tongue inside her quirm. She felt her legs writhe about and her body shift in undulation as the pleasurable sensations build up, Jaune felt this was a good a time as any to get started.

Gripping the surface of the redhead’s hips he aimed his phallus directly at her warm glistening snatch before plowing it right on in!

“Mmmmaaauuu!!” Pyrrha mewled loudly from between Jessica’s legs as Jaune started pumping back and forth against her body.

Jessica felt naughty enough to crane her head up and feast upon Pyrrha’s pussy being stretched by Jaune’s enormous cock. She slobbered all over that too as she was caught in the heat of carnal lust, Jess’s hands reached up latching onto Pyrrha’s buttocks pulling her waist down closer upon her lips while Jaune sawed his length in and out.

So too the trio engaged in a heated moaning sweaty harmony that was their threesome; Pyrrha gorged herself on Jessica’s yummy snatch, Jessica sucked on Pyrrha’s clit and alternated to Jaune’s balls, and Jaune simply drilled his length all the way into his girlfriend in a hammering pace. Loud thumbs of Jaune’s hips meeting Pyrrha’s waist were made, Jaune himself greatly relished his girlfriend’s overly tight pussy constricting his dick ready to squeeze it all out of him, but before he got too lost in the haze he remembered what Pyrrha told him.

He slowed his thrusts a bit and quickly slid his length out and lowered it to Jessica’s face, her wide open mouth felt the head plop past her lips prompting Jaune to drive it on inside her throat.

“Aaagh…!” He groaned in ecstasy when feeling Jess tighten his sausage in her throat suction like an expert, she closed her lips around the skin of his meat in an airtight wet seal and humped her head back and forth as Jaune drove it back and forth!

The spongy constriction of her throat, which she had no gag reflex by the way, proved to be a greatly overwhelming sensation for Jaune. He’d feel like he was gonna blow soon! Before he got too lost in the intoxicating suctioning feeling of her throat Jessica let go of his cock when she felt Pyrrha start fingering her pussy with her hands! Jaune’s member plopped free and he quickly gripped it and drove it right back into Pyrrha’s snatch humping her all over again!

The rampant patting noises of Jaune’s body slamming into Pyrrha’s continued on, every now and then he would pull out and facefuck Jessica, allowing her to suckle and constrict his sausage inside her amazing mouth. To him it felt like he was fucking two tight pussies at once, after about a minute or so he yanked his slick cock out of Jessica’s throat to begin fucking Pyrrha again, this pattern of steam three-way sex continued for some time longer when all three of them felt their climaxes approaching.

Pat pat pat pat

Was the sound Jaune slamming his hips against Jessica’s face feeling like he was about to burst when he pulled out about to drive it into Pyrrha, but then he felt Jessica’s right hand grip his steel hard shaft preventing him.

“Let it loose inside here, loverboy!” She hollered hungrily gesturing to her open mouth while she stroked him off! All of a sudden Pyrrha’s dam burst causing her legs buck around Jessica’s head smothering her juice spraying pussy all over the blonde woman’s lips. Jessica, in turn, came as well when Pyrrha had fingered her anus and cunt to the great apex of orgasm! Her legs came up and jerked several times in the air while the redhead sucked on the surface of her mound lapping everything up while cumming, Jaune finally felt his orgasmic rush within the blonde woman’s hands and let out a mighty groan leading to his eruption!

His cock throbbed violently and pulsed loudly, firing off thick creamy rope after rope of sperm into Jessica’s open mouth as well as Pyrrha’s buttocks! He came and came, filling up the blonde woman’s throat with his essence allowing her to drink it all down before she could flick her tongue out at his tip, meanwhile Jaune had been decorating Pyrrha’s ass with pearly man-paint while all three rode out their orgasms.

-

After finally succumbing to their releases and expending everything they had Jaune and Pyrrha rested naked on the couch together cuddling pleasantly. Jessica was simply left there on the table with cum oozing out her pussy and more cum littering her beautiful face as she recuperated from that mammoth fuckfest.

After a while, Jaune finally spoke and looked to Pyrrha’s soft loving gaze to do so. “So...that was a thing, huh? Hehehe, can you fill me on why….” He looked to Jessica’s sprawled messy form. “...you gave me the go ahead with her? I mean, I would’ve pushed her the hell off because I love only you and-!” Jaune was cut off by Pyrrha’s finger pressing against his lips.

“I know you do, Jaune, and I love you more than anything in the world. When I walked into that scene something awoke in me, a very liberating feeling at seeing such debauchery take place with my significant other. I learned that this specific ‘Kink’ lights a certain drive inside me that I can’t explain and I can’t get enough. I know you certainly enjoyed my little show with Jessica, right?”

Jaune nodded with a blush and chuckled rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, yeah I guess I did. That was some real spicy stuff, I mean I only ever saw that in...well...internet porn. So seeing my girlfriend share another girl with me kinda turned me into a horny beast too.”

Pyrrha nodded exuberantly and pulled him close for a deep loving kiss on his lips that lasted seconds. “Let’s make this a frequent thing then, please. We both never felt more alive than when we played like this, we’re...dare I say it….swingers by nature.”

A look of realization dawned upon Jaune’s eyes when she made that claim, sure it was weird and new to him, but if it made Pyrrha happy, and by extension got his own rocks off in very exciting ways, then he was all in.

“Yeah...as long as it’s with you and makes you happy I’m all for it.” He agreed and Pyrrha let out an excited squee of delight and pulled him close to let him rest his head on her bouncy breasts.

“Perfect, I can think of certain fellow classmates at School that I’m sure you’d love to have fun with, I know I would like to see them and you in similar situations like with my promoter over there.” She announced thinking about how to settle things with Jessica later, but that didn't matter now. Right now she was just content having her blonde noodle there in her arms, thinking of ideas on which girls to watch him fuck and in turn fuck other girls in front of him.

 

**End of Prologue.**

**_To be continued….in the main story_ **

 


End file.
